ColdStar's Fate
by SwagMasterFrozenBlu
Summary: Coldkit was always the hated kit. Teased. Picked on for being to small. A disgrace to Thunderclan. But, as she grows older, will her fate take over? (Rated T for future deaths and such.)
1. Chapter 1

A small, pale gray she-cat lay on the moss, a stick between her teeth.

"Bite down," A light brown tom ordered as a ripple passed through the kitting queen.

She bit down hard as she was told, and a kit slid onto the spongy moss. A very dark brown she-cat picked up the kit and licked its fur backwards. "This is a very long kitting, Maplenose...I don't think-"

"We must have faith, Wrenpaw!" Maplenose muttered angrily, and then another kit slid onto the moss. The medicine cat picked up that one and licked it clean. They set the kit's down at the queen's belly, allowing them to suckle.

"How are they?" A dark gray tom poked his head through the nursery entrance.

"Fine, Pinepool." Wrenpaw mewed happily. "A tom and a she, very healthy."

Pinepool shoved his way into the nursery, looking down at a dark gray and white she-cat, and a pale gray tom with black splotches. "They're beautiful.." He whispered, his voice cracking, but his eyes were on the tom. He looked over at his mate. "Graymist..what shall we name them?"

The queen lifted her head weakly. "The dark gray and white she-cat will be Coldkit...and the gray tom will be called Flightkit."

"That's a beautiful name, Graymist.." Pinepool whispered, licking his mate's cheek.

Maplenose pushed him out gently.

Graymist sighed, closing her eyes. _What did he mean by a beautiful name?_

"Wake up, runt!" A cruel voice sounded above Coldkit, and she opened her eyes to see her brother, Flightkit, standing above her.

"What do you want?" Coldkit grunted, yawning.

"We're going to play leaders. Mama wants us to let you play." Flightkit snarled, and bounded out of the nursery.

Coldkit followed excitedly. _I'm the best 'leader' player in ThunderClan! _She trotted toward Flightkit, Redkit, Skykit, and Sparrowkit.

"Hey Coldkit!" Redkit mewed, smiling.

"Hi." She mewed back to the red streaked tom.

"I call Flightstar, leader of Shadowclan."

"Redstar, leader of Riverclan."

"Skystar, leader of Windclan."

"Er- Coldstar, leader of Thunderclan!" Coldkit squealed happily.

"How come you get to be Thunderclan and not me?! I called it first!" Sparrowkit wailed like she usually does when she doesn't get what she wants. Suddenly, a big golden brown dappled she-cat came pounding over.

"What have you been doing to my precious kit?" Coldkit noticed that this was Honeyflame, Sparrowkit's mother, and Maplenose's sister.

"I wasn't doing anything! She just started-" Coldkit was cut off by a swipe to her side from the queen which made her stumble.

"Don't ever touch my kit again!" Honeyflame roared, picking up Sparrowkit and taking her to the nursery.

Coldkit felt tears come to her eyes. But she sucked them up, not wanting anyone to notice. But it was too late for that.

Skykit and Flightkit began taunting her. "Aw! Little kitty gonna cry?" Flightkit said squeaky like.

"Need your mommy?" Skykit threw her head back, and began running around her, Flightkit following.

"Cry cry, little kitty!" They chanted as they ran around her, laughing and laughing. Coldkit glared angrily at the same time Redkit jumped in and swiped at Flightkit.

"Everyone cries, stop it Flightkit!" Redkit snarled, pinning down the smaller kit. Flightkit looked up in fear at the bigger tom. Coldkit's brother slipped out from him and ran off toward the nursery with Skykit.

Redkit helped up Coldkit, though she really didn't need it. But she did need a friend. "Thanks.." Coldkit sighed softly, lapping where Honeyflame scratched her. Her short fur made it easy to notice the thin lines of blood across her white and dark gray flecked pelt.

"No problem. We'll just play by ourselves." Redkit smiled. "I'm Redstar, leader of Riverclan! And you are Coldstar, leader of Thunderclan!" With that, he leaped on her. "How dare you steal prey from Riverclan territory?" He hissed.

"My clan is weak, Redstar, please!" Coldkit pleaded, but then batted his face with soft paws. "I won't go down without a fight!"

"Yes, you will." Her mother, Graymist, picked her up. "Come on, it's almost sun-down."

_It is? We've been playing for a long time!_ Coldkit thought, saying goodbye to Redkit.

She plopped in her nest, curling her tail over her nose. "Night, mama."

"Goodnight, sweet." Her mother whispered sleepily, and soon her vision blurred, her vision being welcomed with darkness.

**YOU THINK THIS STORY IS GOOD AND YOU KNOW IT.**

**No, I don't know what you think. 3 Anyways, Review if you liked, or review if you hated, doesn't matter. I can take cruelty. C:**

**-Frozen**


	2. Chapter 2

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Splashstar- Brown, gray and white she-cat w/ long limbs and slender neck- Blue eyes

Deputy: Blazejaw- Dark ginger tom w/ a short white tail and dark brown stripes- Green eyes

Med. Cat: Webfrost- Slender blue-gray tom w/ white streaks- Gray eyes

Apprentice: Berrypaw

_Warriors_

Bluesnow- Short gray, almost blue she-cat- Gray eyes

Ravenshade- Jet black tom- Brown eyes

Pinepool- Dark brown tabby tom w/ creamy belly, paws, and tail-tip- Green/blue eyes

Maplepool- Very dark ginger she-cat with a stubby tail- Brown eyes

Stormgaze- Dark gray tom w/ white legs and ears- Frost blue eyes

Icejay- Beautiful white she-cat w/ patches of gray- Blue eyes

Earthstep- Muscular brown tom- Green eyes

_Apprentices_

Berrypaw- Tall creamy she-cat with a very long white striped tail- Amber eyes

Frogpaw- Dark gray and brown tom- Dark green eyes

Sandpaw- Creamy she-cat w/ white stripes and legs- Amber eyes

_Queens/Kits_

Graymist- Pale gray she-cat w/ beautiful silver marks- Stormy blue eyes

Kits: Coldkit- White fluffy she-cat w/ black and gray splotches- Blue eyes

Flightkit- Dark gray tom w/ darker flecks- Green eyes

Honeyflame- Dappled golden she-cat- Green eyes

Kits: Sparrowkit- Dappled golden she-cat, like a mini Honeyflame- Blue eyes

_Elders_

Frostwood- Brown and white she-cat- Amber eyes

Fogswirl- Dark gray tom w/ long white legs- Blue eyes

**RiverClan**

Leader: Swirlstar- Ginger tom w/ white swirls- Green eyes

Deputy: Snowowl- Pure white she-cat- Blue eyes

Med. Cat: Shadebark- Dark brown tom w/ ginger spots- Blind gray eyes

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Whitestar- Black and white tom w/ a gray tail- Green eyes

Deputy: Darkmask- Smoky black tom w/ a white muzzle- Shocking blue eyes

Med. Cat: Redcloud- Dark ginger she-cat w/ brown legs- Stormy amber eyes

Apprentice: Tinypaw- Dark gray she-cat w/ brown splashes- Brown eyes

**WindClan**

Leader: Redstar- Dark ginger she-cat- Blue eyes

Deputy: Charwood- Tall muscular brown tom w/ black stripes- Amber eyes

Med. Cat: Flamedrop- Tall ginger she-cat w/ lighter spots- Brown eyes

**There are my characters foo's. 3 Ilya, see you next chapteeerrr. :)**

**-Frozen**


	3. Chapter 3

**swerve**

Coldkit woke, the dawn light slicing through the lichen hung nursery entrance. _Finally! Today we become apprentices!_ Redkit, Skykit, and Sparrowkit, all siblings, became apprentices last moon, Redpaw getting Bluesnow, Skykit getting Maplepool, and Sparrowkit getting Icejay, Coldkit was happy that she didn't get Ravenshade, the tom she wanted. Coldkit always thought the mysterious tom was distant and odd, but she also admired the way he ignored all his troubles, focusing on life.

"Let's go!" Flightkit nudged her, and the two stumbled out of the nursery, everyone slowly waking up as the warm dawn sky set a cool breeze through the air. New-leaf was a good season, especially for ThunderClan.

Splashstar leaped onto the Highrock, yowling. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Coldkit quickly groomed herself, while Flightkit just stood tall and proud, his dark gray and black fur sticking out in tufts.

"Coldkit and Flightkit have reached the age of six moons." Splashstar went on proudly. Coldkit looked around for her father, Pinepool. She had seen him before, him always giving her dirty looks. She didn't know why, but she thought he was just tired. She noticed Pinepool murmuring to Icejay, them both not even paying attention to the ceremony. Coldkit frowned, her heart slowly freezing. As she wasn't listening to Splashstar, the gray she-cat noticed the leader calling her name to come up. Coldkit did so, feeling a hot wave of embarrassment wash over her. She padded over to Splashstar. "Coldkit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Coldpaw." The leader looked over at a jet black tom. "Ravenshade, it is time for your first apprentice. You've been taught well by Blazejaw, and I expect all you know goes down to Coldpaw." Splashstar said the same for Flightkit, her brother getting Blazejaw, the deputy.

"Flightpaw! Flightpaw!" Coldpaw noticed that most cats weren't even cheering for her. She could only hear her mother, Graymist, Redpaw, Wrenpaw, and Maplenose.

Coldpaw frowned, her heart cracking. She padded toward Ravenshade, whom was under some shade of the maple tree. "Hello." The dark tom said, his mew deep and clear.

"Er..hey." Coldpaw didn't attempt touching noses with the mysterious tom. "So, where are we-"

"Follow me." Ravenshade murmured, padding out of camp. Coldpaw anxiously followed into the green forest. The cool breeze carried fresh prey scent on it. The young apprentice smiled, and suddenly bumped into Ravenshade as he stopped. He turned around, looking down at Coldpaw blankly. "We're friends now. We have to trust each other." He mewed with no emotion. Coldpaw stared back with wide eyes.

"O-kay.." She mewed awkwardly as he got closer to her muzzle.

**RavenShade POV.**

He got closer to her muzzle, wanting her to understand, though the young, beautiful apprentice would never understand. He stared longingly into her yellow eyes, though didn't show it. He looked away, grunting angrily. "Follow me." Ravenshade muttered, and padded toward a thin, silvery stream. He looked down at his reflection, glaring. His apprentice sat next to him.

"I admire you..how you never give up." Coldpaw whispered, and Ravenshade turned toward her.

"I admire how you're so straightforward..going for you goals." Ravenshade mewed back, a hint of affection in his voice.

Coldpaw looked back at him, her eyes saying it all. Ravenshade looked away. "Let's head around the rest of the territory.."

Coldpaw's voice cracked when he started to look away. "Alright.." She followed him as he trekked slowly across the territory.

* * *

Ravenshade sent Coldpaw to eat her blackbird she caught while he sat under the maple tree, away from the others. Icejay passed with Sparrowpaw, them both sending him dirty looks. Ravenshade also noticed that Skypaw and Flightpaw were disturbing Coldpaw, them kicking away her well earned prey and sending dust in her pelt. Ravenshade had enough. The muscular jet black tom leaped from his spot, down to the clearing, pushing the apprentices away from Coldpaw. He growled, standing in front of her fiercely. His big brown eyes were lit up with adrenaline rushing, his claws unsheathing. "Get out before I deal with you." With that, the apprentices scurried off into the apprentice den fearfully. Ravenshade snarled angrily, turning around to Coldpaw.

She just stared at him with pain in her eyes.

Ravenshade just glared. "It'll never work." He turned, looking sideways though not looking back. "We're two of a kind.."

* * *

**MINDBLOWN! I myself think I make beast endings to my chapters. 3 So anyways, to the point.**

**The Point: Listen to Johnny Cash's song- Hurt after reading this. I seriously think this song explains the whole story. So- CHALLENGE.**

**Challenge: Listen to Hurt each time after each chapter, and it'll all sow together.**

**Guys, I'm sorry, this will be my main story I am working on. I've got it all planned out. Please, I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so (many so's later) SO SO SO SOOO sorry to say that I will not be working on The Palest Coal for a while. Well, hope you a;; have a good day/night/afternoon, depending on where you live, ilyasm, bye! Btw, sorry for the short chapter. Planning a longer one next time. 3**

**-Blu/Frozen, either one works :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maplenose POV.**

Maplenose pawed his way through his scattered store. Chamomile, marigold leaves, burdock root.. Maplenose snarled in frustration. He couldn't find the right herb. He scuffed through the leaves and roots, then stepped back with wide awed eyes. At the bottom of his stack, a rose dying, getting frosted by the tip. The old medicine cat poked it with a claw. Cold. "Starclan.." Maplenose whispered.

* * *

**Coldpaw POV.**

Coldpaw woke up as a big paws jabbed her ribs. "Get up!" Her brother, Flightpaw snarled at her. "We have our hunting assessment today.

Coldpaw groaned. "I'm up." She heaved herself to her black paws, then followed her stubborn sibling out of the den. His tail was lashing, as if wanting to sink his claws into some flesh.

Ravenshade and Blazejaw were waiting at the entrance, their eyes cold. "You're late." Ravenshade whispered, no hint of emotion whatsoever. Coldpaw just blinked. The young apprentice never understood him, or what message he was trying to send. "Come on, let's head to the big oak." The tall black tom murmured, leading the way swiftly.

Coldpaw headed after him, but Flightpaw shoved her trying to get in front. Coldpaw stumbled. "Watch it!" Her brother snorted. She lifted herself to her paws, her left flank being covered in loose earth.

Ravenshade glared at Flightpaw. "Watch you attitude, or I just might fail you on this assessment! Then you'll be the laughing stock of the clan."

Flightpaw hissed stubbornly. "You aren't my mentor! Don't push me around like a kittypet toy!" The young tom sped ahead, disappearing into the shades of the big bushes.

Blazejaw stood quiet, not paying attention at all. Ravenshade though was just the opposite. "Flightpaw! Get back here this instant!" Nothing. The three sped ahead, trying to find him. "Flightpaw!" Ravenshade yowled furiously. Still nothing. Suddenly, the looked up the big oak, noticing the flash of a dark tail. Flightpaw.

Coldpaw winced, afraid that her brother might fall. "F-flightpaw.."

Ravenshade slid his tail along her flank. "He'll be fine." She wished that were true. Suddenly- snap.

* * *

**Flightpaw POV.**

Flightpaw snorted, making his way up to the tree. He'd prove them wrong. He'd be the best warrior of the clan, nothing would get in his-

Before he could think about it, a branch snapped beneath his paws. Flightpaw hissed in alarm, falling, paws flailing, then he hit. He felt nothing. Just like he was about to go to sleep. Flightpaw looked up to see his sister. He smiled.

"Flightpaw!" Coldpaw screeched. What did he look like? He attempted to lift his head, but failed.

"How does it look?" Flightpaw murmured. Coldpaw just cried softly. Flightpaw got up, legs trembling. He noticed he couldn't feel his right hind leg. "No!" His yowl rang through the forest, loud enough for Starclan to hear.

* * *

**Ravenshade POV.**

Ravenshade quickly padded back to camp, his heart aching. He felt bad for Coldpaw. As he made his way to the entrance, Graymist came tumbling over. "My precious kit!" The light gray calico yowled. Coldpaw whimpered, then Ravenshade pressed close to her, licking her on the ear.

"It'll be okay." He whispered. Coldpaw looked up at her, her big yellow eyes watering.

Wrenpaw tumbled over with Maplenose. They carried cobwebs, burdock root, goldenrod and marigold, a stick and some bindweed, also a bit of dandelion. "Out of the way!" Maplenose snarled as he shoved his way through the cats. He dropped his supplies and instructed Flightpaw to lay on his side. Wrenpaw made a marigold and goldenrod poultice while Maplenose got out the cobwebs. Wrenpaw applied the poultice, then the medicine cat wrapped cobwebs around. Wrenpaw held a stick at his leg, while Maplenose wrapped the long bindweed around his leg and the stick.

"Where's..Pinepool?" Flihgtpaw murmured weakly.

Maplenose's eyes clouded, and Wrenpaw looked away. "I don't know."

Graymist's eyes widened as she saw Icejay, Frogpaw, and Bluesnow were carrying Pinepool's huge muscular body into the clearing. "Starclan, WHY?" She yowled in misery.

Maplenose shot a looked at Coldpaw, Ravenshade noticed. "Starclan." He murmured. "Why?"

Ravenshade quickly padded up to Maplenose. "What do you mean why?" He narrowed his big brown doe eyes.

"Coldpaw..why?" Maplenose whispered. He then spoke more clearly. "Everyone. Coldpaw has done this."

**DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN! Lelelelel so planned**

**many planned**

**wow planned**

**very planned**

**mm**

**song now**

**kbye bb's**

**-Blu**


	5. Chapter 5

**Teehee. Though, I really didn't plan this part... oeo**

**Coldpaw POV**

Everyone turned to Maplenose in awe. Graymist screeched angrily. "Coldpaw would never do such a thing!"

"I saw it. Starclan sent her fate. It was a freezing rose, in the middle of green-leaf, under my pile." Maplenose glared. "You cannot deny Starclan, Graymist."

RedPaw looked over at Coldpaw, hurt filling his eyes. Ravenshade glanced down at her. Sparrowpaw and Skypaw just glared at her, grinning wickedly. Coldpaw looked around. She couldn't believe her ears. Maplenose was crazy! Or...was it actually her destiny?

Splashstar padded out of her den, noticing Flightpaw and Pinepool. She shot a glance toward Coldpaw, and leaped on the Highrock. "I do not have to get your attention." Splashstar began, frowning. "Though, I agree that Coldpaw should be sent out of the clan." Shocked gasps rippled through the clan.

Blazejaw looked over at Splashstar eyes flashing with agreement.

Coldpaw cried. "Why? I didn't do anything!" She yowled through the clan, which made it go silent. Splashstar and Maplenose gave her a look of hatred.

"I've also had a vision, Coldpaw." Splashstar spat. "Branchstar sent it to me: 'The cold rose will freeze and kill it's clan.' Now, please leave.."

All cats crowded around the entrance. Sparrowpaw scratched her flank, and Skypaw sneered. Flightpaw glared angrily, as if saying: 'Now I get to be the best warrior without another nuisance to deal with!' Graymist covered her in licks, whispering in a honey sweet voice. "I love you, my precious kit."

Ravenshade was at the front, no emotion flashing in his hard gaze. Coldpaw dashed out of the entrance, a few cats snarling and chasing after her. Those were Icejay and Sparrowpaw. She spun around, making them stop. "Get out of our territory!" Sparrowpaw yowled in anger. Coldpaw looked down. She was just on the Windclan border.

"Forever and always." Coldpaw whispered, turning to run into Windclan territory, the night sky making it hard to see her thin pelt.

* * *

**Ravenshade POV.**

Ravenshade woke with a jolt, the dawn light seeping through the entrance. He yawned, going to wake up Coldpaw. Then he felt like ice jabbed his heart. Coldpaw left last night of some mouse-brained sign from Starclan. All he could do was wait..or? He dashed out of camp, thankful that nobody was up yet. Today would be the Gathering. Ravenshade halted at the border between Windclan and Thunderclan. The jet black tom waiting patiently. He'd wait forever if he had to. Suddenly, he saw a flash of white and smoky black. _Coldpaw!_

"Ravenshade?" Someone whispered nervously. It came from a bush.

"I'm the only one here, don't worry." The young tom purred in amusement. Coldpaw stretched from the bush, her thin fur shining in the dawn sun.

"You know..today is the Gathering." Ravenshade murmured, looking over at her on the other side of the border.

Coldpaw nodded. "Yea.." She whispered in regret.

"It wasn't your fault. It was just their minds. Starclan didn't really send that message. Maybe it was a message like..you'll kill evil." Ravenshade tried to comfort her. He leaped on the Windclan border, sitting in front of her.

"I can't go back." Coldpaw looked at her paws painfully.

"You can and you will. We can make you an independent camp for you somewhere near the moonpool! I'd come visit you!" Ravenshade tried to think of a way to let him see her.

"It doesn't work like that, Ravenshade. This is my life. Alone. Hated." Coldpaw looked up at him, starting to get up.

"Then I'll go with you! Whatever it takes! I don't want you to be alone." Ravenshade blurted out.

Coldpaw smiled softly. "You'd do that for me? Leave your clan?"

Ravenshade shook his head. "Not my clan anymore. We can live at the barn."

Coldpaw nuzzled his cheek. "Never knew you had feelings." She dashed off. "Race ya!"

Ravenshade purred, speeding after her. If only Coldpaw would understand how he felt. If only she knew. If only she had the same feelings as him. If only, If only.

**Didn't expect that hmm? cx If you feel this chapter is too sweet and up beat, don't listen to the song. Bye bye.**

**-Blu/Frozen**


	6. Chapter 6

**Slightly odd content in here. o3o**

**Ravenshade POV.**

Ravenshade watched Coldpaw sleep to keep her safe. Her flank rose and fell gently. The jet black tom quickly licked her ear, then she woke. "Huh?" She yawned silently. "You'vent been sleeping?"

"I was protecting you." He whispered.

Coldpaw smiled gently, and got up. The dawn light reached close to the top of the barn roof. "No more warrior duties."

Ravenshade nodded gently. "We're free now.." _Together._ He added to himself silently. Coldpaw looked around, ears perked.

"I'll hunt. Stay here." Ravenshade mewed, and padded off.

**Coldpaw POV.**

Coldpaw watched Ravenshade leave. She sat down and looked around. They'd gathered moss last sunhigh for their bedding. Suddenly, she heard a snap, and she whirled around, eyes wide with alert. "Who's there?" She asked anxiously.

"Only a friend..." Someone murmured, a tom obviously. He reached from a bush, his muscular dark tabby pelt rippled. Coldpaw looked at the tom with wide eyes.

"I.."

"Hush, my sweet." The tom purred, and padded closer to her slowly. He circled her, and Coldpaw didn't move.

"I am Ride." The loner meowed deeply, whisking his tail under her chin.

"C-coldpaw." She whispered in fear.

"No need to be afraid, love." Ride nuzzled her ear softly. "Other cats need friends too." He rested his chin on the top of her head.

Coldpaw prickled with awkwardness. "Uhhmhh."

"Coldpaw!" Ravenshade called from a distance, his mew sounding muffled from prey.

"I'll see you later, lovely." Ride licked her cheek, and dashed away.

Ravenshade caught up to Coldpaw. "I brought you a sparrow!" He set down the plump brown bird in front of her, eyes shining. Coldpaw stared at his big brown doe eyes.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Did you get anything for yourself?"

Ravenshade shook his head. "I want you to be fed before I am." He looked at his paws.

Coldpaw nodded, and removed the biggest feathers from her bird. She felt a twinge inside of her as she thought of Ride. She didn't like him..did she? No. Of course not...right?

* * *

"I'm going for a drink by the lake." Coldpaw mewed to Ravenshade, whom was setting feathers in her nest. He nodded, and she padded off. She reached the clear lake, and lapped at some cold droplets.

"Hello, love." A familiar voice sounded from behind her. Ride. Coldpaw turned around, noticing his sleek, muscular tabby pelt. She gulped her water.

"What are you-"

"Doing here? Wonderful question, sweet. I want you." Ride purred smoothly, gazing at her longingly.

Coldpaw tipped her head to one side. What did he mean?

Ride padded up to her slowly, rubbing his cheek against hers. "I.." Coldpaw whispered.

"I can't stop thinking about you. I need you with me." Ride's eyes glinted with mischief.

Coldpaw looked at him, his muzzle very close to her's. What was she doing? Why'd she feel all mouse-brained inside?

Ride drew away from her. "Think about it. Leave that mouse-brain if you change your mind. I'll always be here." He licked her forehead, and padded off.

Coldpaw blinked. What in Starclan just happened? She padded back to Ravenshade near the barn. "Hey." She whispered, like there was a lump in her throat.

Ravenshade quickly padded up to her. "Are you alright?" The tall tom asked her worriedly.

Coldpaw nodded. "Fine. I just need some rest." She looked toward the sinking sun at Thunderclan's territory.

Ravenshade nodded. "Alright." He sat in his nest, and Coldpaw lay herself in the warm, soft feathered nest Ravenshade left for her. She picked up a feather and tickled his nose with it, which made him sneeze. "Hey!" He growled playfully, and cuffed her ear.

Coldpaw squeaked playfully, and she lay in her nest. Her eyes were already drooping. Ravenshade curled around her, and she left sleep take over her.

**I'm tired. Bye. :**

**-FrozenBlu**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yayayyaaya. C:**

**Coldpaw POV.**

Coldpaw was standing on the Highrock, her chin lifted. Everyone was chanting her name, but it was 'Coldstar' they were saying. Everyone, even Sparrowpaw, were saying Coldstar. Coldpaw looked around. _What in Starclan is happening to me?!_

Ravenshade was in the outer crowd. He wasn't cheering. The tall black tom just stared at her, then his stare became a glare as they met gazes.

Coldpaw tried to run down to him, but claws took hold of her pelt. She looked behind her, and she noticed that one familiar pelt. The only one who would do this.

Coldpaw woke with a jolt, springing from her nest. Ravenshade woke up to, calming her down. She was panting heavily, her eyes wild with fear. "What happened?" Ravenshade demanded worriedly.

"We have to go back!" Coldpaw gulped air, as if it was water.

Ravenshade perked his ears. "Wh-"

"Starclan! They were in my dream- not really, but the sent me a message, not really a message but-" Coldpaw was talking very quickly.

Ravenshade stopped her. "Calm down! Alright! We'll go back!" He slid his tail along her back, and they set off toward Thunderclan.

* * *

**Maplenose POV.**

He didn't mean to run her out. It just happened. The poor cat did nothing. He had a message from Starclan, everyone was cheering Coldpaw's name, but Coldstar. He guessed he really didn't know her fate. The old medicine cat stared down at the rose he kept, but it was starting to melt from its frost. Coldpaw had to co-

Maplenose suddenly heard a cat yowl in fear. He shot out of his den instantly, and his jaws dropped when he saw Coldpaw and Ravenshade.

"Splashstar!" Maplenose called, and the leader drew from her den, eyes widening when she saw Coldpaw and Ravenshade.

"You've had it too!" Coldpaw glared at Maplenose. "I know you've had it!"

Maplenose frowned, and Splashstar perked her ears in confusion. Sparrowpaw snarled, raising a paw. Redpaw swiped at his sister. "Stop it!" He snorted.

Coldpaw stood tall as Splashstar padded up to her. "Coldpaw." She began.

"I don't want to hear it!" Coldpaw glared. "I just want you to accept me back into the clan!"

Splashstar licked her paw. "Great to have you back." She murmured, and padded toward Maplenose.

The medicine cat blinked. "I did have it." He muttered. "I-"

Splashstar interrupted him, slapping her tail over his muzzle. "It's fine." She smiled. Splashstar quickly licked his nose, then padded off.

Maplenose's heart ached as he stared at Redpaw and Skypaw with love. They'd never know who their real parents were.

* * *

**Ravenshade POV.**

Ravenshade watched as everyone padding off with glares at the two of them. He didn't care. All he cared about was that Coldpaw was here, and that she was safe.

As he slept, power ran through his blood. He'd rule Thunderclan, Coldpaw as his deputy. She still had a 3 moons left of training, and he knew what he'd name her when he was going to be leader. Coldrose. The perfect name for her. Though he had some feelings for her, and all of the apprentices wanted to be leader, it'd be his turn.

"Ravenshade." A cat whispered in his ear.

He groaned, and didn't open his eyes.

"Ravenshade!" The cat now hissed.

Ravenshade opened his eyes to see his old leader, Branchstar, standing above him.

"Branch-"

"No. None of it. Your dream lies ahead, but not what you think it will become."

Ravenshade stared at him in confusion, and his vision became shaded with the wonders of darkness.

* * *

**Coldpaw POV.**

Coldpaw woke, seeming that everyone was up already. It'd been 3 moons since she came back. During those times, Blazejaw had fallen ill with greencough and died, and Wrenpaw received her full medicine cat name, Wrenfrost. Splashstar lost 2 lives, 1 in a battle with Windclan for prey stealing, and 1 with greencough, as like her deputy. She was down to only 2 lives.

Coldpaw padded from her den, and everyone was gathered.

"Looks like miss lazy finally awoke!" Sparrowpaw, now Sparrowdust, giggled with sass.

Redpaw, now Redfern, glared at his sister. Skypaw, now Skypetal, just stood there as she came out. She suddenly remembered today was her warrior ceremony!

"Coldpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Splashstar looked down at Coldpaw with ease.

"I do.." Coldpaw lifted her chin and puffed out her chest.

"Now, by the powers of Starclan, I name you Coldrose. We welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Splashstar ended the ceremony, telling her to sit vigil until dusk.

Ravenshade padded toward her, purring. "Congratulations..on both of us!" He smirked. Coldrose knew what he meant. He'd became deputy after Blazejaw.

"I guess we're both getting our wish." Coldrose gave a fake smile, and sat down.

"What do you-" Ravenshade began.

"I need to sit vigil!" She snapped. The tall tom padded away with perked ears.

* * *

**Guess the POV/GTP**

He keeps seeing her in his dreams. Why, oh why?

His love for her just keeps growing.

Why, oh why?

He strides along, noticing her place.

If only she knew. If only he could see her.

Why is she this way?

Why, oh why?

**Nice chappie? Plot twist? Chis. Love you bb's.**

**-FrozenBlue**


	8. Not a Chapter

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Splashstar- Brown, gray and white she-cat w/ long limbs and slender neck- Blue eyes- 2 lives

Deputy: Ravenshade- Jet black tom- Brown eyes

Med. Cat: Maplenose- Light brown dappled tom- Amber eyes

Apprentice: Wrenfrost- Dark brown she-cat- Green eyes

_Warriors_

Maplepool- Very dark ginger she-cat with a stubby tail- Brown eyes

Stormgaze- Dark gray tom w/ white legs and ears- Frost blue eyes

Icejay- Beautiful white she-cat w/ patches of gray- Blue eyes

Earthstep- Muscular brown tom- Green eyes

Honeyflame- Dappled golden she-cat- Green eyes

Sparrowdust- Small dappled golden she-cat- Blue eyes

Redfern- White tom w/ ginger streaks- Green eyes

Skypetal- White she-cat- Blue eyes

Flightfog- Gray tom w/ darker patches- Blue eyes

Coldrose- White she-cat w/ dark gray flecks- Blue eyes

_Apprentices_

Whitepaw- Tall thin white she-cat- Green eyes

Smallpaw- Small pale brown tom w/ white belly, ears, tail tip, and legs- Blue eyes

_Queens/Kits_

Bluesnow-Short gray, almost blue she-cat- Gray eyes Mate- Stormgaze

Kits- Duckkit- Fluffy white she-cat with a feathery tail- Blue eyes

Duskkit- Gray tom w/ gray patches- Blind gray eyes

_Elders_

Frostwood- Brown and white she-cat- Amber eyes

Fogswirl- Dark gray tom w/ long white legs- Blue eyes

**RiverClan**

Leader: Swirlstar- Ginger tom w/ white swirls- Green eyes- 5 lives

Deputy: Snowowl- Pure white she-cat- Blue eyes

Med. Cat: Shadebark- Dark brown tom w/ ginger spots- Blind gray eyes

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Darkstar- Smoky black tom w/ a white muzzle- Shocking blue eyes- 9 lives

Deputy: Dustflight- Pale brown tom w/ gray legs- Green eyes

Med. Cat: Redcloud- Dark ginger she-cat w/ brown legs- Stormy amber eyes

Apprentice: Tinyflame- Dark gray she-cat w/ brown splashes- Brown eyes

**WindClan**

Leader: Redstar- Dark ginger she-cat- Blue eyes- 1 life

Deputy: Charwood- Tall muscular brown tom w/ black stripes- Amber eyes

Med. Cat: Flamedrop- Tall ginger she-cat w/ lighter spots- Brown eyes

**Not really a chapter, but I just wanted to update the characters.**

**-SMFB**


	9. Chapter 7, I think

**Duckkit POV.**

Duckkit looked out of the nursery, her head still on her paws. She just woke up, hearing commotion outside. She noticed the new warrior, Coldrose, arguing with the deputy, Ravenshade. The jet black tom snarled, lashing his tail, stalking off. Duckkit didn't get why almost all of the clan hated Coldrose- she was pretty nice. She'd let her taste a piece of her fresh-kill, a mouse. And she was also the best mossball thrower in Thunderclan!

"How you doing?" Coldrose whispered. Duckkit looked up. She hadn't even noticed her friend come in.

"Fine! Wanna play mossball?" Duckkit whispered. Everyone in the clan was still asleep. It was barely dawn.

Coldrose nodded, gathering some moss from an empty nest. The young warrior wrapped the spongy item into a ball, then set it at Duckkit's paws. "You start."

Duckkit nodded. She wasn't very good at mossball, but she tried anyway. "Okay."

The feather-tailed kit pulled away slowly, waiting for the right time. Then, with a boost of courage, she darted for the mossball, picking it up swiftly and throwing it across the camp.

Coldrose's eyes were wide with awe. "Duckkit! That was amazing! Even I couldn't of done that as a kit!" She looked down at Duckkit, pride filling her gaze.

Duckkit smiled, but in the inside she was frowning. Her mother never smothered her. She was too busy with Duskkit, just because he was blind!

"Who threw this?!" An angry voice was muffled with a tiny mossball between their teeth. Duckkit looked over. Whitepaw. She was the most snobbiest apprentice of Thunderclan!

"I-" Duckkit began.

"I threw it." Coldrose mewed firmly, interrupting Duckkit's truth.

Whitepaw glared. "Well, for your information, you just happened to wake me up!" She spat, sass oozing in her mew.

"Glad I did. Now you and I can go train." Coldrose glared.

Duckkit had forgotten, Whitepaw was Coldrose's apprentice. Whitepaw whipped around, and stalked for the entrance. "Sorry." She muttered.

"For?" Coldrose asked, ears perked.

"Sorry for you getting her as an apprentice. You could'ave at least gotten _Smallpaw!_" Duckkit frowned, her heart pounding as she said the short apprentice's name. _You're being mouse-brained, stop it!_ She slapped her side with her tail.

"I better go." Coldrose blinked, then swiped her tail over Duckkit's ears. Duckkit nodded slowly, then, as Coldrose walked off, she cursed herself.

"Duckkit!" Her mother, Bluesnow, called from the entrance of the nursery.

"Wa-hat?!" Duckkit groaned, stomping toward the nursery.

Bluesnow glared down at Duckkit. "What are doing outside with.." She narrowed her eyes at Coldrose. "_That?!_"

Duckkit snarled. "She's a cat too, mom!"

Bluesnow glared. "Not all of us think so..." Her mother curled back into her nest, wrapping her tail around Duskkit, who was still sleeping.

Duckkit glared, lashing her tail. For once, can't one other cat than her think that Coldrose is normal? Why does everyone hate her so much? Duckkit, with exhaustion, plopped back into the nest next to Duskkit, and fell asleep.

**Whitepaw POV.**

"No, no, NO!" Her mentor hissed with irritation. "You leap, twist, then swipe!"

Whitepaw plopped on the ground, snarling. "Why do we even have to know this stuff? It'll get our fur ruffled!" She looked at her dirty, clumped up fur, frowning.

Coldrose dug her claws in the ground. "Again!"

Whitepaw got up reluctantly, hissing.

"Get used to it, sweetie." Coldrose shook herself, lashing her tail.

She ran, leaped, twisted, but landed clumsily on her paws instead of swiping after.

Coldrose rolled her eyes. "Do you ever get anything right?"

Whitepaw's heart stung, but not as much as her anger. "Can't you just lay off for once?"

"Can't you just do what I tell you?" Coldrose shot back.

"Can't you just face the fact that you're the most hated cat in the clan?!" Whitepaw's yowl rang through the forest.

Coldrose stood quiet, then got up. "Let's go to camp." She meowed quietly, then stalked off.

Whitepaw blinked, following in confusion. Surely she should'ave made her clean the elders den? _Am I just doing this to annoy her?_ Whitepaw thought as they traveled back to camp.

**Coldrose POV.**

The young she-cat quickly and quietly padded to camp, Whitepaw following. Did every cat actually hate her? She'd always thought of the fact, but never actually believed it. She strode into camp, her ears flattened against her head. The whole clan turned toward her and Whitepaw, and she stopped. Whitepaw kept going, tail high. Her apprentice padded toward Smallpaw whom was chatting with Duckkit, both cats laughing. Coldrose saw Whitepaw snap at Duckkit, and led away Smallaw. Coldrose breathed, trying to keep her anger under control. She padded toward Duckkit.

"I hate her! I just hate that mouse-brain!" Duckkit spat as both apprentices padded toward the fresh-kill pile, fur brushing.

"You really like Smallpaw, huh?" Coldrose remembered her kit days.

"As a FRIEND, Coldrose! You know it!" Duckkit mewed defensively, wrapping her tail around herself.

"Uh-huh." Coldrose purred, licking Duckkit's ears. "I gotta catch somethin' to eat. You hungry?"

"Let's share a mouse!" Duckkit smiled, and together they both padded to the fresh-kill pile. Whitepaw turned with Smallpaw, the short apprentice holding a fat vole and a thrush in his jaws. It looked painful.

"Watch it kit! We're trying to have a decent meal!" Whitepaw pushed past Duckkit with Smallpaw behind her. Smallpaw cast a sorry glance at Duckkit, then padded on.

"Sorry, kit." Coldrose comforted her friend.

"It's fine, I just need some fresh-kill." Duckkit picked up a plump mouse in her jaws, and padded over to their favorite sunny spot by the warriors den. Together, they shared the mouse, not a thing worrying them. They were just the two outcasts of the clan...

**I personally thought this was a good chapter. Duckkit will be a bigger part int he book now, not so much Ravenshade in THESE parts.**

**Feelings: Okay, sad story happened to me today.**

**I had a science project due today, which I did(amazing btw:D), and a bunch of kids came in to look at them.**

**I said to the kids that they could ask questions. Most did. One kid though, asked how old my mother was. I said none of your business, ask more productive questions. He said, how old is your grandma? I told him, my grandma is dead. Then he just said Oh, and walked away with not a care in the world.**

**Always cherish every moment with family members, because in the end, they all just go away, but then again, there is no end.**

**-SMFB:)**


	10. Chapter 9- Last one was Chapter 8 :3

**Coldrose POV.**

Coldrose watched her apprentice. She'd been training Whitepaw for almost 4 moons. She was good, but not good enough.

Whitepaw hissed. "He-lloo?" She waved her paw in Coldrose's face, making her zone back to reality.

"Eh, what?" She perked her black ears.

"I said, can you show me how to do that one move again?" Whitepaw glared impatiently. "I just can't get it right."

Coldrose nodded, huffing, trying to get focused. Thoughts still swam in her mind like minnows in the stream, but she ignored it. She crouched, leaped, twisted and swiped, falling perfectly on all four paws. "First you leap when they're leaping, twist, grab them, swipe, then pin them while falling, and that should knock the air out of them."

Whitepaw nodded. Suddenly, Stormgaze padded over with his apprentice, Smallpaw. "Hello, Coldrose." He shot her a cold look.

Coldrose sniffed, responding with a tail flick, then turned to her apprentice. "Why don't you try the move on Smallpaw, Whitepaw?" She suggested, a bit of eagerness pressing in her mew. She'd show Stormgaze that she wasn't a failure, and could teach an apprentice.

"Okay." Whitepaw narrowed her eyes slightly, then padded to the soft mossy clearing. Smallpaw padded cautiously after her, as if she were an adder.

Smallpaw glared once they both got in positions. "Get ready to eat crow-food, kittypet." Coldrose caught from the small apprentice. Whitepaw just smiled charmingly. The black and white she-cat rolled her eyes. Her apprentice didn't catch anything did she?

Suddenly, Smallpaw leaped in the air, then Whitepaw did. The two collided. She noticed Smallpaw had his claws in her shoulder, blood welling slowly from Whitepaw. Coldrose's apprentice hissed, just pummeling with soft paws. "Come on, Whitepaw! Put the swipe in- no! Not the twist! That's-" Suddenly the two fell in gray and white fur bundles. Smallpaw had Whitepaw in a full on pin, claws digging into Whitepaw's shoulders as the short tom spat in her face, whispering cruel curses to her.

"That's enough, Smallpaw!" A voice sounded from behind them. Coldrose turned. Why now?

Ravenshade was with Icejay. The two were close, and Icejay had her mooning eyes on the black deputy. "Get off, Smallpaw." Ravenshade glared.

Smallpaw glared back swiftly at the deputy, but then looked down at Whitepaw slipping off quietly. Whitepaw got up, lapping at her punctures. "Well done, Smallpaw." Stormgaze whispered in his apprentice's ear. Smallpaw's eyes glittered with dangerous triumph. His long black claws dug in the moss.

"Why are you here, Ravenshade?" Coldrose often didn't talk to the deputy anymore. She'd used to call him her friend, now it seemed like he was just a cat to socialize with.

"I wanted to show Icejay a cool place I found." Ravenshade gave a smug smirk toward Coldrose. She grimaced.

"Aren't you supposed to be assigning patrols and whatnot?" Stormgaze glared slightly.

Ravenshade lifted an (eyebrow). "Splashstar can do that. She's almost dead anyway, maybe she'll be happy assigning her last one?" The tall black tom reasoned, as if he'd made a smart remark.

Coldrose dropped her jaw. "How dare you say something like that? Not having faith your leader will survive longer?" The smoky black patched she-cat spat.

Ravenshade smirked, padding up to her. "Coldrose, honey. That's life. We live, we die. That's how Starclan granted it to be. You just have to face Splashstar is going to die. Then you shall all call me Ravenstar. Nice ring to it, no?" He licked his lips, winking.

Coldrose just blinked.

"Listen, we'll talk later. Right now I have to show Icejay something." He smirked, then padded off with Icejay following.

Coldrose rolled her eyes, whispering something. "Let's just go to camp." She told them, and they quickly padded to camp.

**Duckkit POV.**

Duckkit looked around, waiting for Coldrose to come back from training. Bluesnow came rushing out with her brother, Duskkit, in her jaws, from the nursery. "Maplenose!" Her mother cried. Duckkit decided to follow to the medicine den. She peeked from a hole in the wall of the earth made den. She'd poked it in there, and Wrenfrost said she would plug it up, but she guessed she never did. Duckkit pushed the useless thoughts out of her mind, seeing her brother, lying on the moss, his thin frail body not moving, and his jaws gaping open.

Maplenose pushed through the den, grabbing his supplies. From what Duckkit could see, it was just a bunch of leaves and flowers. He dropped them next to Duskkit. Bluesnow cried.

Wrenfrost comforted her. "It's fine. He just ate too many poppy seeds. Do you know how much he ate?" The young dark brown she-cat asked.

"I-i don't know." Bluesnow whimpered. Duckkit froze. She dared Duskkit to eat the seeds! It was..how many? Two.

She padded toward the entrance, sitting down. "M-mama..I dared Duskkit to eat the seeds." Duckkit felt tears form at the brims of her eyes.

Bluesnow's frown formed into a glare. It was burning with hate. "Do you know what you just caused?!" Her mother screeched, pushing her into the clearing of camp. Duckkit stumbled backward, landing on her back. Bluesnow towered over her, teeth bared. "Your brother is about to die because of you! You disgrace of a kit!"

"Mama I'm your-" Duckkit frowned, whispering, only to be interrupted again.

"NO! I only have one kit! That is Duskkit! And he shall live by your mistake! You ARE a mistake!" Bluesnow yowled with pure fury, rage, and anger.

Duckkit just blinked, the tears falling rapidly now.

Coldrose got in front of Duckkit. "Then she will be my kit. Someone has to accept her." She turned toward Graymist, now in the elders den caused by an adder to the leg. She was now paralyzed in that leg. Her mother smiled warmly.

Coldrose turned back toward the awed queen. "You are a shame to this clan, just like my father." She snarled, Duckkit poking her head on the side of Coldrose. Bluesnow turned her frosty blue eyes toward her former kit, her glare burning into the young she-kit. "Stay away from her. From us, for that matter." She picked up Duckkit, padding toward the nursery. Coldrose set Duckkit down on the soft moss.

"Coldrose, how is this-"

"It isn't. But we'll do it anyway." Coldrose smiled, settling down in a fresh nest. "Now, rules. Don't use any of that 'Mama' junk with me, alright?" She purred.

Duckkit nodded vigorously, smiling. "And?"

"And...that's it I guess. Remember, I'm not your real mother. I'm your fake mother slash friend." Coldrose decided, her smile giving away her happiness. Duckkit will finally get the family she needs. Coldrose was her family. And that's all Duckkit needed.

**Thaaaanks for reading this chappie. :3**

**Love you all!**

**-SMFB:)**


	11. Chapter 10

**enjoy the chappie**

**Coldrose POV.**

Coldrose woke in the nursery. She looked around in confusion, then remembered the moon before. She still couldn't get used to the thought of becoming a 'mother'. The young warrior looked down at Duckkit snuggled close to her, the feathered kit's petite paws were covering her eyes, lying on her back. Coldrose purred, gently nosing her 'kit's' paws.

Duckkit squirmed, moving one paw away from her eye which she opened. "F-five more minutes..pleasssse.." Duckkit yawned.

Coldrose poked Duckkit again with a soft paw. "Duckkit, you know what day it is." She purred, pride bubbling her mew.

Duckkit shot up, eagerness buzzing in her eyes. "My apprentice ceremony! I wonder who I'll get! Do I look okay? Is my mentor a tom or a she? Are they good at hunting?!" She asked continuous anxious questions.

"You'll be fine, Duckkit." Coldrose smiled warmly, beginning to groom her friend's clumped up white fur.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath Highrock to hear my words!" Splashstar yowled weakly from the Highrock.

Coldrose finished her grooming and they pushed out of the nursery. "Don't look so jumpy!" She whispered to Duckkit as she strode up just beneath the Highrock.

"We are here to make Duckkit an apprentice. Unfortunatley, Duskkit will not be passing on in this role." Splashstar announced raspy like.

Bluesnow rose to her paws quickly. "What?!" She screeched with outrage. "If anything, Duskkit should become an apprentice and not Duckkit!" The former queen declared.

Splashstar glared. "I will make the decisions here, Bluesnow. Duskkit will still be part of the clan, though no use." The old leader added with an edge of irritation.

Bluesnow spat eyes burning with rage, tail bristling, teeth bared in a snarl. She looked as if she was about to pounce, but Stormgaze, her mate, held her back. She glared at him, but sat down.

"Now, If we can get on without any interruptions..." Splashstar shot a cold look at Bluesnow. "Duckkit has reached the age of six moons, and is ready to become an apprentice." She turned toward Duckkit, whom was just below her. "Duckkit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" The old gray, brown, and white leader rasped.

"I do." It was obvious Duckkit couldn't hold back her excitement.

Splashstar purred. "Then, by the powers of Starclan, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Duckpaw." She looked around the group of cats below. "Sparrowdust. Icejay taught you well with strength and determination, and I believe that you will pass this onto Duckpaw." Splashstar ended.

"Duckpaw! Duckpaw! Duckpaw!" The clan cheered, all but Stormgaze and Bluesnow, who shot glares at each other. Coldrose winced. Couldn't Duckpaw's mentor have been anyone else? Anyone but Sparrowdust.

Sparrowdust glared at Duckpaw. Duckpaw tried to touch her nose, but Sparrowdust drew back. "Come on, we have training to do." She spat, darting out of camp. Duckpaw ran after her, tail streaming behind.

Coldrose rolled her eyes, sighing.

"Follow me, I wanna show you somethin'." A voice sounded from behind her.

Coldrose recognized that voice. She turned to see Ravenshade, a smug smirk on his face. "What for?" She narrowed her big yellow eyes suspiciously.

"Cuz'. We never talk anymore." Ravenshade shrugged, blinking his brown doe eyes.

Coldrose rolled her eyes, huffing, a smile forming on her face. "Whatever, 'deputy'. Show me."

Ravenshade glared playfully, pushing out of camp. She didn't know why Sparrowdust took Duckpaw out, it was the Gathering today. The clan would rest and get for the big night.

"Here it is!" Ravenshade snapped her back to reality. Coldrose blinked. It was just the lake.

"What's so great? It's just the lake.." Coldrose stared at Ravenshade in confusion.

"Coldrose, I need to talk to you." Ravenshade mewed quickly, sitting down, resting his serious gaze on her.

She blinked, letting him speak.

The jet black deputy smirked. "Have you ever thought of becoming leader?" He asked.

Coldrose's jaw dropped slightly. "Uh...I've tho-"

"Well I'm becoming leader when Splashstar dies." Ravenshade's eyes flashed. With..was that power? "And I want you to be my deputy." He smiled.

"Ravenshade..."

"What?"

"You aren't becoming leader..."

"What?"

"I said," Coldrose spoke more clearly, fear shaking her mew. "You aren't b-becoming leader, Ravenshade."

"What?" Ravenshade meowed dangerously. "Of course I am. He's wrong."

"W-who's wrong?!" Coldrose blinked confused.

"Branchstar is wrong! I am becoming leader! Nothing can stop me!" Ravenshade screamed angrily.

She widened her eyes as Ravenshade padded toward her. "What are you doing?"

"I thought you wanted to be my deputy." Ravenshade frowned. "You at my side...us ruling the clan. Aren't you the least bit proud of my success becoming deputy?"

Coldrose glared. "Of course I am! I do want to rule with you, Ravenshade!" That's not how Starclan wanted it, she thought.

Ravenshade instantly switched his moods. He bounced like a kit. "Coldrose, you've finally agreed." The black deputy bounded up to her, smiling. Coldrose winced as Ravenshade started to purr. "We can lead the clan together."

"Y-yeah.." Coldrose plastered a smile on her face.

"Coldrose, I don't know if this is the right time...but..." Ravenshade looked away, embarrassed.

Coldrose perked her ears. "What?"

"I like you...a lot." The deputy looked back up at her.

"Ravenshade, if we rule together- you leader and me deputy- and something happens and we have kits..." Coldrose trailed off, thinking of the possible fears.

Ravenshade purred. "We won't let the clan know then. It'll be our little secret."

"Yeah...our little secret." Coldrose repeated, smiling softly.

The tall tom smiled. "Let's head to camp. I've a lot of deputy business to do." He purred, padding back to camp. Coldrose padded a little bit behind him. _What if something goes wrong? Is this really my fate...?_ She thought.

**Okay, it's late. I tired. -; I'ma go sleepy :3.**

**BYEEE**

**-SMFB3**


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm really getting on track with these chapters... OH! And if you've read my bio, this is where that one special cat comes in. :D**

**Coldrose's POV.**

"Coldstar! Coldstar! Coldstar!" Coldrose heard her name, but again, with the leader suffix at the end. She noticed Ravenshade glaring at her, hatred burning his gaze. The white and black she tried to run toward her friend, but something held her back. Coldrose turned around, and she was back in the warrior's den.

"Starclan..." Coldrose whispered. "Why are you sending me these visions?" She rose to her paws, stumbling out of the den. It'd been a little while ago when she talked with Ravenshade. Coldrose guessed she'd taken a nap. The sky was a pattern. At the bottom twas a milky cream, then an orange, then a reddish shade, back to the sky blue, then the beautiful night sky. Anyways, the moon already had faded in, so it was beginning to brighten.

"The cats who shall be coming to the Gathering are Ravenshade, Wrenfrost, Icejay, Stormgaze, Redfern, Skypetal, Coldrose, and me." Splashstar announced from the Highrock. "We leave now!" With that, cats swarmed toward the entrance, filing out quickly.

**LINEBREAK**

Coldrose was the last to go on the log, obviously. She padded across, finding a spot on the Gathering island. The young warrior placed in the back. Cats were still talking, so she decided to look for someone to talk to. Coldrose turned around, and noticed a cat in a bush, fear scent shaking off of him. "Uh, hello?" She mewed.

The cat drew out of the bush. He was a white muscular tom with gray spots and long legs. The tom had a gray ringed tail too, with a gray belly as well. "Hello..." He whispered. "C-coldrose, right?"

She blinked. "How do you-"

"Don't ask..." He murmured. "Anyway, I'm Crookedcloud." The gray and white tom smiled. "I'm from-"

"Riverclan?" Coldrose smiled. "Y'know...Crooked...?" She gulped, thinking that wasn't funny.

Crookedcloud smirked a bit. "She-cat with humor. I like it." He sat down, wrapping his tail around himself. "You're from Thunderclan I assume?"

Coldrose nodded softly.

"Ah." He sniffed. "Your leader is Splashstar?"

She nodded again. "She's on her last 2 lives. And my deputy is Ravenshade."

"Whoa." Crookedcloud gulped, eyes widening.

Coldrose blinked. "What?" She turned around, the black deputy looking at her.

"Coldrose, what are you doing?" Ravenshade mewed dangerously.

She glared. "It's called a Gathering for a reason. We gather to share news. Right now, I'm meeting some-"

"You don't need anyone else. You have your clan."

"My clan? Are you blind? They hate me! And I bet you're just being nice because-"

"Because what?" Ravenshade spat in her face.

Coldrose got in his face. "Because you think I want your pity!" She almost shouted. "I don't need your pity! All I want is to be accepted in my clan! That's ALL I want!"

Ravenshade glared at her, then turned around sharply, making his tail slap in her face. "We're done here." He spat, padding toward the front.

Coldrose turned toward Crookedcloud.

"Your...'deputy'... is one heck of a mouse-brain..." Crookedcloud smirked, trying to comfort her. Coldrose didn't know anymore. She began to cry, stuffing her muzzle into her new friend's chest-fur.

"I don't need their pity." Coldrose whispered.

Crookedcloud began to purr, but quickly choked it back. Coldrose pulled away. "Uh...we're friends now, right?" Crookedcloud smiled, dumbfounded.

"No. I just cried on you for no reason." Coldrose laughed a bit. They both laughed.

"All cats gather!" Swirlstar of Riverclan yowled.

Coldrose and Crookedcloud didn't even pay attention though. They just hid in the bush and whispered silently to each other, laughing once and a while too loud.

"No more pity." Coldrose whispered, smiling.

"No more pity." Crookedcloud repeated.

No more pity.

**YAAAAAASSSSS**

**-SMFB**


	13. Chapter 12

**Coldrose POV.**

Coldrose woke in the warriors den, heat pooling around her. Her eyes burned as the almost sunhigh rays beamed at her. The black and white she-cat rose to her paws, memories of the Gathering last night all flooding back to her mind. She smiled at the memory of Crookedcloud. Coldrose felt proud that she made a new friend, other than the ones from her clan; like they'd want to be her friend. Ravenshade was just another tom, though she felt stuck with Duckpaw. Her friend was only in 3 days of training, and she would tell Coldrose how Sparrowdust would tell her to climb trees to get started for the day. Duckpaw complained that she had to climb 5 trees at the beginning and the end of training.

Ravenshade bounded toward Coldrose. "Coldrose!" He mewed. "Me and Splashstar are going on patrol, would you like to come?"

She nodded. "Y-yeah, sure." Ravenshade smiled, went to Splashstar, and the three trekked into the forest.

* * *

**Splashstar POV. (Rare First Person)**

I pad along the border as my deputy and Coldrose went off to catch a few pieces of prey. My nose doesn't work as it used to back then, so I don't bother to joing. I feel my paws starting to ache, and I stop mid walk.

I plop in the soft grass next to the border with Thunderclan and Shadowclan. Weight landed on my side as I stumbled to the ground. I look up at russet furred creature, digging it's long black claws in my shoulders. I smile.

_We're waiting for you, my love._ I hear my mate's gentle voice calling. Briarshade. He was the old medicine cat of Thunderclan, Maplenose was his brother, at first Maplenose was a warrior, then wanting to take Briarshade's place. Briarshade had smoky black fur with brown spots, and bright yellow eyes. We had two kits, Flarekit and Direkit. They died at birth. Briarshade killed himself. Now I am happy to die.

I feel nothing now, but I look at the fox above me, looking at it as it tears me apart. My last life I am happy to lose.

I hear Ravenshade and Coldrose dash up to me, starting to tear the fox away from me. I smile, staring at Coldrose. She and Ravenshade pinned the fox down, Coldrose attempting to bite it's throat.

"Splashstar, no!" Coldrose screeches as she stand over me. Ravenshade stand in the back, power glowing in his eyes.

"The shade of the raven will never overpower the coldest rose..." I whisper, then I feel my spirit rise, then fade to Starclan.

My 2 kits run up to me, weaving around my legs. Briarshade bounds forward, rubbing his muzzle against mine. I'm home.

* * *

**Coldrose POV.**

"Splashstar!" Coldrose yowls.

"The shade of the raven will never overpower the coldest rose." Splashstar whispers to her, then she is unmoving, a faint smile pasted on her small face.

"Splashstar!" She falls to the ground, stuffing her muzzle into her bloody fur. Ravenshade pulls Coldrose away.

"She's gone, come on, you go to camp. I'll bury her body."

"That's the elder's-"

"Just go."

Coldrose walks off, leaving bloody pawprints.

* * *

**Ravenshade POV.**

He stared at his dead leader. He kicked her in the river, the current sending her toward the lake, where she'll drown. Ravenshade ran back to camp.

The whole clan was yowling with grief when Ravenshade came to camp.

"Splashstar left us!"

"Coldrose has done this!"

"Look, she has blood on her paws!"

"We're all going to die!"

Flightfog, crippled from his fall off of the tree, screamed from the crowd of cats. "She'll kill us all!"

"Coldrose has done none of this!" Duckpaw weak cry sounded from the back of the crowd.

"It was a fox whose done this!" Ravenshade screeched, and the whole clan fell silent and turned to him. "Splashstar has died of a fox while we were out hunting. Luckily I killed the fox. Coldrose just stood by Splashstar."

Coldrose spat. "I killed the fox! You held it down, we did it together!"

"Sure!" Sparrowdust snarled angrily. The clan went to their yowls and hisses again toward Coldrose.

Ravenshade bounded toward Coldrose, shoving through the crowd. Coldrose bared her teeth at him. "You liar!" She spat, threatening to swipe.

"If it weren't for me, we'd be dead by now!" He snarled.

"If it weren't for you, I'd actually be living a happy life!" Coldrose's yowl rang through the forest. All went quiet. Everycat stared at Coldrose. Coldrose quickly ran out of camp, leaving Ravenshade dumfounded in camp.

* * *

**Coldrose POV.**

Coldrose quickly ran toward the Windclan and Thunderclan border, skidding to a halt at the stream. She didn't know where to go.

"Need a little help?" A voice sounded from behind her. She turned.

**Sorry for a short chapter and a cliffhanger! I haven't time to write, plus it's summer time. I'm too dumb to have any writing experience. Happy summer!**

**-SMFB**


	14. Chapter 13

**I'm so so so so so so so so SO sorry I haven't updated for a while, I lost internet for a few weeks. Now, let us find out who that's mystery cat is that found Coldrose after she left camp from Ravenshade's accusations! **

**Coldrose POV.**

"Need some help?" A cat sounded from behind Coldrose. She turned. That broad shouldered tom with the tabby pelt she knew very well. Ride. "You seem lost." He smirked.

"I just ran from camp..." She mewed defensively.

Ride's smile faded. "That's not good, I presume? Tell me what happened." Coldrose narrowed her eyes, thinking the rogue was hungry for clan information.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because, we're friends."

"Are we?"

"Yes."

"Can I trust you?"

"Don't you clan cats trust all rogues?"

"..."

Ride smiled. Coldrose glared at him, not thinking, and just blurted everything out that happened from the patrol with Splashstar to running into him.

"Now that's too bad." Ride gave a sympathetic frown, and flicked his tail across her cheek. Coldrose blinked, drawing back a bit.

She sniffed, pinning her ears back. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I know things you don't." Ride smiled.

"Like?"

"Starclan has a fate for us."

"What do you know about Starclan?"

"More than you do."

"Tell me..." Coldrose glared softly.

Ride purred. "Glad too, my dear Coldrose. You know Ravenshade, yes? Well, he will become leader right now if you don't do something about it. He's going to travel to the Moonpool and receive his nine lives from Starclan, and he will name a deputy." He looked up at the pink-blue evening sky. "He said it'd be you. You would rule together. That won't happen if we don't go in there and do something about it." The tabby tom stood up, his muscles rippling. "Ready?"

Coldrose stood up. "Ready."

* * *

**Ravenshade POV.**

"Splashstar is dead, and now I will go to the Moonpool to receive my nine lives, and after I will name my deputy!" Ravenshade's voice rang out confidently through the camp. He looked at Maplenose, who was staring at his paws. His brown eyes shifted down in the clearing, where everyone was cheering his name.

"Ravenshade! Ravenshade! Ravenshade!"

A tabby tom burst through the camp, his powerful frame silhouetted against the glowing moon and Silverpelt. His yellow eyes glowed, and another cat stepped in beside him. "Coldrose!" Ravenshade blinked in alarm, his claws instinctively unsheathing. He sprang from the rock, sprinting toward her.

The tabby tom smirked, blocking his way. "Not so fast, Ravenshade." He gave a smooth purr.

Coldrose's eyes flashed. "After what you've accused me of...of what you've put me through..." Ravenshade noticed the tom's tail wrap over her shoulders.

"Who are you?" Ravenshade glared at the tom, who was a bit bigger than him. "How do you know my name?"

"I've been around you for as long as I remember, young Ravenshade. At the barn, in Thunderclan territory..." He pressed closer to Coldrose, whom didn't react, just kept staring at Ravenshade. "Closer than you think..." He whispered in his ear, giving a mrrow of laughter.

Coldrose joined him, purring, pressing herself closer to him. "Oh, Ride..."

Ravenshade looked around wildly, as everyone stared purring and joining Ride. He screeched, seeming like he couldn't breath anymore.

The dark tabby tom woke with a jolt. He was in the leader's den, lying closely to Coldrose, whom was purring softly.

"Thank Starclan..." He breathed, curling closer to Coldrose. "It was all a dream."

**DONE WHY DID I DO THAT I THINK I JUST TRIPPED MYSELF OUT(btw sorry for short chapter)**

**-SMFBx**


	15. Very Important AN

**Hey, Everyone!**

**I am very happy to announce that I will be releasing my new story; Didn't Notice! The release date of the first chapter or 'introduction' will be 4th of July. I'm very excited about this story because between the time I'vent had internet I've planned this story out. So, stay tuned!**

**Stay swaggy,**

** SwagMasterFrozenBlu**


End file.
